Por accidente
by HeyJudee
Summary: One-shot Achele. Lo que sucede cuando una Achele Shipper conoce por accidente a Dianna Agron y Lea Michele.


_Ambas actrices me gustan, juntas y por separado. Acá nadie hace preferencia por una más que otra. Al que no le guste, por favor no leer._

"**Por accidente"**

Un nuevo y monótono día volvía a comenzar en mi vida. Levantarme a las 6:00am para tomar una ducha, secar mi pelo, plancharlo, maquillarme y colocarme ropa acorde a mi nuevo trabajo. Aun no lo tenía, estaba en una especie de prueba pero me sentía muy segura que hoy seria mi día de suerte. De esos que pasan pocas veces, de los que te levantas con el pie derecho de la cama y todo sale de maravilla, inclusive un poco mas que eso.

Estaba de un completo buen estado anímico. Manteniéndome positiva para afrontarlo de la mejor manera. Pero aunque uno a muchas veces ponga lo mejor de si mismo, cuando el mundo conspira contra de ti no hay modo de revertirlo.

Tras abandonar mi habitación y caminar rumbo hacia mi cocina como hacia todas las mañanas en día de semana, estrelle mi dedo chiquito del pie contra una de las sillas, grite y maldije a pulmón. Rengueé hasta la cafetera que decidió no querer prender. Desenchufe el artefacto y camine decidida hacia otro enchufe convencida que solo era una rebeldía por parte de esa parte de mi pared.

— ¡Joder! — grite cuando una enorme chispa exploto frente a mi rostro sacudiendo parte de mi brazo por una patada eléctrica. — No, no, no. Mierda, mierda, mierda — dije volviendo a tomar el cable de la cafetera para desenchufarla tras ver como parte del enchufe se volvió negro junto a la pared por la pequeña explosión. El olor a quemado comenzaba a inundar la cocina. Mi cafetera había muerto literalmente. Por más que intentase jalar del cable, el muy desgraciado no quería desprenderse. — ¿Cómo viviré sin café el día de hoy? — suspire frotándome la frente. La falta de cafeína en mi cuerpo comenzaba a notarse.

No lo dude mucho más, ni siquiera me moleste en hacerme un poco de té. Odiaba sentir la panza llena de líquido, que curiosamente, consumiendo café no lo sentía. Extraño, lo se. Tome las llaves pertenecientes a mi piso, junto a mi pequeña mochila de cuero y salí disparada de allí. Me quedaban exactamente veinticinco minutos para comprar un café, bebérmelo y correr hacia mi futuro trabajo. Claro que podría no tomarme uno y ocupar el tiempo solo en llegar a tiempo, pero ya lo dije… sin cafeína no funciono.

Agradecía enormemente tener una buena confitería a tan solo unos pasos de mi apartamento. Solía pasarme en la tarde cuando mi amiga estaba atendiendo allí. Hacían las mejores tortitas de Los Angeles.

— ¡Anastasia! Que sorpresa — me sonríe la dueña mientras voy camino hacia la barra donde se encarga de los clientes que desean pagar.

— Vengo en busca de un poco de café. Lo necesito. — digo rebuscando un poco de dinero en mi bolso, pero como dije antes, uno por mas que tenga su mejor predisposición para tener el mejor día, solo el decide si sonreírte o darte una patada en el culo para burlarse de ti. — ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! — bufo molesta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta medio sonriente intentando esconder el momento de gracia que le provoco.

— Me he dejado la billetera arriba… ya llego tarde a mi primer día de trabajo. Soy un jodido desastre. ¿Cómo demonios mi nuevo jefe me tomara en serio si llego tarde? Ya siento que estoy completamente sudada y sin cafeína en mi cuerpo. Tan solo me faltan un par de minutos para perder la cabeza y comenzar a… — me interrumpe.

— Ey, baja un poco esa intensidad mañanera que tienes. — Me sonríe — El café corre por mi cuenta. Vamos, que no quiero que te quedes sin trabajo en tu primer día, muchachita. — abandona su puesto frente a la caja registradora para dirigirse hacia una de las maquinas. — ¿Cargado?

— Extra… — le digo suspirando acomodando un poco mi ropa. — Juro que cuando regrese pasare a pagar este café. Lo juro. — me aseguro que ella entienda que volveré, que esto no será un regalo una vez que me hace entrega del pequeño vaso de cartón.

— Por supuesto que no. — Niega con su cabeza — Ahora vete… salva tu blanco trasero. ¡Vamos! — eleva su voz sonriéndome a la vez que le da un pequeño golpe con un trapo a la barra en forma de juego.

— ¡Eres una genio! — grito caminando entre la gente que aun espera por su café.

— ¡Lo sé! — responde de vuelta y es lo último que escucho una vez que cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Levante como pude la manga de mi sweater azul marino junto a mi campera para ver cuanto me quedaba hasta mi trabajo. Suspire medio aliviada pero a la vez inquieta. Me quedaban solo trece minutos. De ninguna manera me podía dar el lujo de mal gastar dinero en un taxi, correr hasta allí tampoco era buena idea teniendo en cuenta que tenia por delante unas quince cuadras. El trasporte publico tampoco era una opción marcando los minutos sobre mi, tener que esperar por el, detenerme en cada parada hasta la mía… ¡no, gracias!

Bebí de mi cappuccino quemando un poco mi lengua y corrí de nuevo hasta mi edificio. Esta vez no hacia falta subir hasta mi piso para tomar mi bicicleta, camine de prisa por la planta baja hasta la puerta de mi amigo Christian quien, afortunadamente para mi, siempre dejaba la puerta sin seguro. Sumamente peligroso para él, pero teniendo en cuenta mis apuros, no estaba en mis planes seguir advirtiéndole al respecto. Abrí la puerta y de inmediato casi chocándome con ella encontré su bicicleta. Deje la taza de café sobre su pequeña mesa y me dispuse a sacar mi pronta salvación. Ni siquiera se daría cuenta que he dejado un poco de café para él, mucho menos que tome prestada su bicicleta.

Una vez que logre atravesar las puertas hasta llegar a la acera, acomode mi pequeña mochila y me puse andar. Sentir el frio aire contra mi cara parecían pequeñas navajas cortando mi piel, pero volvía a sentirme con tanta energía como para pedalear sin cesar. Ya había recorrido cerca de diez cuadras y mi objetivo estaba cada vez mas cerca, podía sentir el clic de mi boleta siendo marcada con un par de minutos de ventaja por llegar temprano. ¡Claro que lo lograría! ¡Podía oler el café recién hecho! ¡Podía ver mi foto en la pared por empleada del mes! ¡Podía…

— ¡Oh, demonios! — grite tras ver como una puerta se abría y en mi mente ya me idealizaba desparramada en medio de la calle. Pues no hizo falta mucha imaginación, la realidad me golpeo tan duro que apenas podía sentir el suelo en mis espaldas. Me costaba hasta respirar y podía escuchar los bocinazos que ya se creaban a mí alrededor.

— ¡Joder! Lo siento, lo siento… — Oí una voz asomándose por la parte de mis pies. Intente abrir mis ojos pero parte de mi cabello se encontraba sobre mi rostro y la verdad es que ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para abrirlos. — Oh, por Dios… ¿estás muerta? — vuelvo a oírla más cerca, distinguiendo su timbre de voz como una mujer. Rasposo, como si acabase de levantarse de la cama. Sonaba graciosa hasta maldiciendo como lo hacia ahora mismo mientras pienso de donde diablos conozco esa particular voz. Quizá la fuerte punzada que sentía en mi cabeza comenzaba a recrearme un paraíso donde aquella voz me daba la bienvenida. — ¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme? — Apenas roza mi hombro — No, no… no la toquen.

— Llamare a una ambulancia. Esta muchacha necesita urgente de atención médica. — dice un hombre. Puedo distinguir también su timbre de voz.

Rápidamente abro mis ojos alarmada por tener que montarme a una ambulancia. No. De ninguna manera.

— ¡Ya estoy bien! — Grito abriendo mis ojos — ¡Nada de ambulancias! ¡Debo ir a trabajar!

— ¿Trabajar? Debes hacerte ver — vuelve hablar el hombre provocando que gire mi rostro. Hago una mueca de dolor, realmente la cabeza me retumba pero no esta en mis planes subirme a esa maldita ambulancia.

— Estoy bien — digo segura haciendo el intento de levantarme.

— Yo puedo llevarte. Yo te llevare hasta un medico. En tu trabajo sabrán comprenderlo. — dice nuevamente la voz rasposa esta vez tomado mi brazo para detener que me caiga hacia atrás.

— No, no, no… no puedo… — mis palabras quedan a medio salir una vez que me doy cuenta quien es la dueña de esa preciosa y profunda voz. La rubia que me había robado un par de sueños. La misma que había descubierto gracias a mi amiga que atiende la confitería. Ella parecía tener un tipo de ritual cada viernes en la noche cuando su serie favorita se emitía en la tv. Fue gracias a ella que yo entre en ese mismo mundo, inclinándome como ella, por dos particulares personajes. Pero mi curiosidad fue un poco mas allá, decidiendo seguir sus vidas fuera de la serie y ahora… ahora una de ellas me sostenía el brazo y se disculpaba vaya a saber diciendo que cosas mientras como una idiota veía su rostro hipnotizada.

— Oiga, señorita. No puede llevarla en su auto. Claramente esta herida y puede tener alguna interna también. No puede…

— Si, puede. — interrumpí al sujeto que se atrevía arrebatarme mi oportunidad de conocerla. Sonreí como una imbécil cuando ella tomo mi mochila y volvió a mi lado para ayudar a levantarme. Seguramente mi sonrisa era espeluznante ya que una vez que llegamos hasta su coche ella comenzó a mirarme extraño.

— Mi bicicleta… — dije repentinamente recordando que Christian me mataría si llegaba sin ella.

— No te hagas problema por ella. No creo que vuelva a servir luego del golpe. Se ha torcido el volante y la rueda. — dice cerca de mi rostro haciendo una mueca de pena con su boca. Ella abrocha mi cinturón de seguridad una vez que me ayuda a subir y cierra la puerta de copiloto. Cuando rodea el auto por la parte delantera veo como comienza a taparse el rostro. Frunzo mi ceño sin entender porque lo hace, pero mi mirada se aleja hacia donde esta la bicicleta completamente destrozada. Abro mis ojos sorprendida. De tan solo ver como quedo, comprendo que el golpe que me he dado ha sido grande. Quizá la idea de ir a un hospital no suena tan descabellado.

El sonido de la puerta me quita de mis pensamientos descubriendo como la dueña del coche vuelve a su lugar, frente al volante. — ¡Joder! Mi agente me matara. — Dice negando con su cabeza una vez que pone en marcha el coche — No soporta cuando llegan ciento de multas a mi casa, o las colocan en mi coche… ahora he atropellado a una jodida persona… y apenas he llegado hace un par de horas — grita golpeando el volante. Suspira negando con su cabeza nuevamente — Mierda, mierda, mierda… — vuelve a protestar provocando mi sonrisa. A veces idealizamos a nuestros ídolos como algo inalcanzable. Ella estaba a mi lado, maldiciendo como yo misma lo hago. — Lo siento… — vuelve a sacarme de mis pensamientos — Lo siento tanto. ¿Te duele algo?

Niego — Bueno, quizá un poco aquí. — digo tomando mi cuello y parte de mi cabeza.

— ¿Solo eso? — Abre sus ojos sorprendida y yo solo me limito a asentir — Vaya, eres de hierro. Te has dado un gran golpe allí fuera. Yo creo que aun estaría tirada en medio de la calle.

— Bueno, muchas gracias… supongo. — medio sonrío.

— Oye, espero que esto no pase de aquí.

— No entiendo… — respondo algo despistada cuando el silencio se interpone entre nosotras esperando mi respuesta.

— Se que he tenido la culpa por abrir la puerta sin mirar, pero también la has tenido tú al andar a esa velocidad sin mirar. — Suspira — Lo que intento decir es que espero que este incidente no llegue a los medios. — dice algo nerviosa viéndome de reojo.

— ¿Por qué llegaría hasta los medios? Solo ha sido un accidente. Tampoco es que has matado a alguien o no lo sé… — respondo dejando mis palabras a medio decir tras recibir su mirada con el ceño fruncido — ¿He dicho algo malo? — pregunto aferrando mis manos al cinturón de seguridad.

— No, para nada. De hecho es bueno encontrar gente así aun. — dice esbozando una sonrisa y creo morir. Su sonrisa es gigante y perfecta, súper blanca. La idea de hacerme la idiota respecto a reconocer su identidad comienza a rondar en mi mente. No parece tan mala idea después de todo. Estoy a su lado, montada en su coche, escuchando su música y oliendo su exquisito perfume. ¡¿Qué más puedo pedir?!

— Esta bien. — Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio donde ella da algunas vueltas por las calles de Los Angeles. Enseguida reconozco que me está llevando hacia un hospital para hacerme ver y los ánimos se me van un poco al piso. Aun no estoy preparada para decirle adiós. ¿Quién lo estaría?

— ¡Demonios! Nunca se cansan de seguirme. — dice unos minutos después tras fijar la vista en el espejo retrovisor. Frunzo mi ceño mas no puedo girar mi cuello para mirar hacia atrás, a lo que tanto hace referencia. Coloca la luz para girar y nuevamente volvemos a perdernos por las ajetreadas calles. Esta vez sin reconocer hacia donde vamos. Ella toma un celular que descansa cerca de la palanca de cambios, desbloqueándolo para luego apretar un par de botones en su pantalla.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez? — la voz de un hombre suena en todo el coche.

— Hemos tenido un accidente. ¿Cómo sabes que algo sucedió? — Preguntó quitándole el envoltorio a un chicle –goma de mascar- para luego metérselo a la boca. Ella me tendió uno pero negué con mi mano. Me dolían bastante los dientes como para masticar algo así, además deseaba enjuagarme la boca, podía sentir mi propia sangre.

— Porque ya me han mandado un par de fotos donde tú sales agachada al lado de una joven que, casualmente, has golpeado. — di un pequeño brinco del susto por las ultimas palabras han salido algo fuertes saturando los micrófonos del coche. Él estaba realmente molesto.

— Bueno, pues ella está en mi auto. Se llama… — abre sus ojos. Si, se le ha pasado preguntar mi nombre y mis datos así como también se le ha pasado presentarse conmigo, pero creo que ella aun cree que yo sé quién es. Y si, lo sé pero he decidido hacerme la idiota al respecto.

— Anastasia… — susurro medio avergonzada.

— Lindo nombre. — Me sonríe volviendo su vista a la calle — Se llama Anastasia y esta bastante golpeada pero también es valiente. Se ha montado en mi coche sin quejas.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Tienes idea a lo que te estas exponiendo? Debes llevarla ahora mismo a un hospital donde puedan hacerse cargo y tú desaparecer de su vida de inmediato. Ella sabe quien eres y no dudara en usar esa información en los medios. ¡Oh, estamos jodidos! ¡Tú estarás jodida y me joderas a mi! Me quedare sin trabajo… ¿Qué hare? ¿Por qué accedí a dejarte volver a Los Angeles?

Ambas lo escuchamos lamentarse y sin poder detener la acción sonrío aguantando mi pronta carcajada.

— Estas en altavoz.

— Oh… — escuchamos su voz avergonzada y es cuando ambas comenzamos a partirnos de la risa — De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Creo que me he pesado un poco de la raya, pero de todos modos tienes que llevarla a un hospital. Quizá tenga algo grave y tú la estas llevando de paseo por todo Los Angeles.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso y lo hare gustosa cuando hagas un par de llamadas y liberes mi culo de tantos paparazzi.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Lo que oyes. Un par de tipos me están siguiendo ahora mismo — dice volviendo a mirar por el retrovisor — Y si me ven bajar a un hospital con Anastasia en este estado no dudaran en inventar historias. Te recuerdo que nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

— Si, lo sé. Aun no entiendo que cruza por tu mente para hacer estas cosas pero allá tú. Tendré que pasarme el día pagando esas dichosas fotos para que no se filtre que estas aquí.

— Exacto. — Responde repentinamente sintiéndose nerviosa — Entonces… acabo de decidir que la llevare a mi casa.

— ¡Absolutamente no, Dianna! — se niega su representante y si, la rubia a mi lado abre aun mas ojos doblemente nerviosa por escuchar su nombre.

— Es un hecho. — dice cortando la llamada.

El silencio que se crea entre nosotras a continuación es bastante tenso. Ella maneja mirando en todo momento el camino pero también echando un ojo hacia mi asiento. Siento que mi presencia la esta torturando aun sin hacer nada.

— Puedes, puedes dejarme aquí mismo. Me tomare un taxi hasta mi apartamento.

— ¿Qué? — Frunce su ceño mirándome — De ninguna manera. Tú necesitas de alguien para que te revise. Tu rostro tiene varios raspones que necesitas limpiar y me has dicho que te duele el cuello y parte de la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si por dentro sucede algo que a simple vista no podemos verlo?

— Bueno, eso me deja más tranquila. — digo apretujando mis manos.

— Lo siento, no he querido decir eso… me refiero a que no te dejare aquí sola, en medio de la nada. Y no te conozco pero en medio de todo el accidente no has parado de hablar sobre tu trabajo. Estoy segura que te presentaras allí sin importar cuánto dolor tengas en tu cuerpo.

— Claro que no. — respondo un poco más confiada. Mi mente poco a poco se acostumbra a tener a Dianna Agron a mi lado.

— No se te da muy el mentir. — ríe.

— ¿Cómo sabes que miento? No me conoces.

Me inspecciona unos segundos cuando nos detenemos frente a un semáforo. — Tienes razón. De hecho, mi nombre es Dianna.

— Anastasia — respondo estirando mi brazo en un saludo formal — Pero puedes decirme Ana.

— Oh, genial. Tú puedes decir Di. — me sonríe tocando mi mano suavemente. Ha sido cuidadosa pensando que podría hacerme algún daño por apretar de mas. De hecho ni siquiera me fijo en eso sino en su mano junto a la mía, su suavidad y como la punta de sus dedos están completamente helados a pesar de estar calentito aquí dentro.

— Entonces… ¿Dónde me dejaras?

— Pues, en mi casa. — responde con completa tranquilidad y mi pecho comienza a doler por las embestidas que mi corazón da desaforado. ¿Conoceré la casa de Dianna Agron?

OH-POR-DIOS.

Intento que mi respiración no se agite por su sentencia, tragando saliva una vez que logro calmarme decido responder. — Pero, esa persona no parecía estar contenta con la idea. En serio, puedes dejarme aquí… creo que… — mire a través de la ventanilla dándome cuenta que estábamos muy lejos de mi apartamento. Seguramente gastaría mis últimos ahorros en el taxi.

— ¿En serio no sabes quién soy?

Giro lentamente mi cuello para poder observarla. — N-no. — balbuceo un poco — ¿Debería?

— No, no. — Responde en mi mismo estado — Claro que no. No tienes porqué. — Se moja los labios — Iremos a mi casa.

Son las últimas palabras que cruzamos durante el trayecto. Aun no sé si era el dolor de cabeza o el hecho de realmente estar perdida, pero ni siquiera podía reconocer una maldita calle para ubicarme dónde demonios estaba. Me estaba perdiendo el camino hacia la casa de Dianna Agron, ¡maldición!

— Llegamos — dice deteniéndose frente a un enorme portón negro. Toma un pequeño control remoto apretando un botón y su casa comienza a ser visible frente a mis ojos. Es impresionante. Clásica pero lujosa. — Oh, al parecer tengo visitas. — susurra mas para sí misma sin darse cuenta que he logrado escucharla. Sigo su mirada que se detiene unos segundos en la camioneta negra que hay delante de nosotras. La saliva sube rápidamente por mi garganta a la vez que intento respirar causándome que me ahogue tosiendo como loca dentro del auto una vez que reconozco la camioneta frente a mis ojos.

¡No puede ser! Esto tiene que ser un jodido sueño o una broma. Quizá Dianna tiene varios vehículos pero siempre decide salir en su coche negro. ¡Que se yo! Pero no podía ser una opción lo que mi mente imaginaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — su voz repentinamente se escucho en mi izquierda, cayendo en la cuenta que ella ya había bajado del coche y se había parado a mi lado. No sé cuando se abrió la puerta, mucho menos cuando ella se acerco, solo podía sentir la palma de su mano en mi espalda acariciándola, intentando que mi tos menguara un poco. — ¿Mejor? — asiento levemente. A decir verdad aquello solo había empeorado mi situación. El pecho comenzaba arderme.

— Creo que… necesito agua. — susurre tomándome la garganta.

— Oh, sí. Lo siento… soy una imbécil — me responde volviendo a su estado de nerviosismo. Toma mi brazo y me ayuda a salir del coche para encaminarnos hacia su casa. Tiene un hermoso porche color blanco, decorado con algunas plantas y la puerta se parece mucho a la que sale en el video de Sam Smith donde ella se despide de su esposo. — ¿Puedes, puedes subir escalones?

— Lo intentare. — digo clavando mi vista en mis piernas. Vuelvo a caer en la cuenta que el golpe ha sido rudo. Mi jean está bastante sucio y roto. A la altura de la rodilla puedo ver como parte de mi prenda esta rasgada y hay barro en ella. Me duele cuando la flexiono para subir el primer escalón, seguramente ha sido más que un raspón porque arde y la siento tirante.

— Tú puedes. Solo faltan dos. — me alienta y logro subirlos un poco más rápido que un caracol.

Cuando nos acercamos a su puerta esta se abre interponiéndose en nuestro camino una figura masculina lo bastante alto como para tener que levantar mi rostro y ver el suyo. Nuevamente la tos quería volver a mí en forma de ataque, pero respire y luego trague saliva.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando aquí.

— Me vienes genial. Ayúdame con Anastasia, por favor. — le pide Dianna provocando que abra mis ojos. Me estoy perdiendo una parte de la historia que nadie cuenta. Quizá no estoy mal guiada con el tema de la camioneta pero si sobre quien la maneja. ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

— Por supuesto ¿Qué le ha pasado? — dice dejando una botella de agua sobre el alfeizar de una pequeña ventana en el exterior de la casa.

— No me he fijado y he abierto la puerta del coche justo cuando ella venia en bicicleta.

Hizo una mueca con su boca llegando a mi lado. Era realmente alto y apuesto en persona. — ¿Puedo… — señala mi cuerpo.

— Con cuidado. Ella aun no ha sido revisada por un médico. — dice Dianna abriendo aun más la puerta.

— Pues, hazme saber si te causo dolor. — dice tomando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos. ¡Oh, por Dios! El dolor es insoportable pero estar entre sus brazos es bastante agradable. Dianna me sonríe una vez que pasamos a su lado. Claro, ella debe haber notado la cara de idiota que he puesto por estar en los brazos del tipo. — Por cierto… no me has dicho tu nombre.

— Anastasia — respondo una vez que siento un cómodo sillón en mi espalda.

— Pero puedes decirle Ana. — se burla alegre Dianna una vez que llega junto a nosotros. — El es Matthew. — Ambos esperan mi reacción pero solo asiento de vuelta tomándolos por sorpresa en especial a él.

— Mucho gusto. ¿Mi mochila? — pregunto cortando un poco las miradas que comienzan a darme. Sé que Dianna aun no se traga mi cuento sobre no saber quién es, pero ya no diré la verdad ahora.

— En el auto. Ahora iré a buscarla.

— Deja que yo me encargue — dice Matthew desapareciendo de mi vista. Al parecer estamos en la sala tras dedicarme a retener lo que más puedo en mi mente. Dianna se ha marchado detrás del gigoló haciendo referencia sobre ir a buscar mi vaso de agua. Que me haga la tonta no significa que lo sea. Sabía perfectamente la vida de Dianna Agron y Lea Michele, y en ese combo entraba este tipo. También había leído que muchas en el grupo Achele no lo soportan, pero por ahora venia comportándose bien conmigo. Como decía antes, la sala es bastante oscura. Ahora mismo me encuentro tumbada sobre un sofá oscuro, recordando la selfie que Dianna se tomo aquí mismo en la noche de Halloween. Si fuese mantequilla me estaría derritiendo ahora mismo de tan solo pensarlo. Dios santo. Estaba en su casa, tumbada en su sillón, respirando su mismo aire y mi mente parecía estar comportándose a la perfección por no hacerme babear frente a ella o actuar fuera de control por tenerla cerca.

— Aquí tienes. — Llego Dianna cargando mi mochila y en su mano derecha un vaso de agua. — Ya he llamado a mi médico de confianza. No creo que demore mucho, le he contado la situación.

— Gracias. — digo antes de darle un sorbo al agua. Al principio me pareció asquerosa teniendo en cuenta que mi boca estaba un poco lastimada, pero después mi garganta lo agradeció. Podía sentir como la frescura del agua invadía mi pecho. — Lindo esqueleto. — señalo hacia un rincón.

— Oh, es mi amigo skeleton. — responde echándole una mirada para luego reír.

— Original. — me uno a su risa.

— Lo sé. Cuando era chica tenía un oso de peluche que adoraba.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Oso de peluche — vuelve a reír — No era muy creativa con los nombres, lo reconozco. — Nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño hocico y cuatro patas que retumbaban por todo el piso de madera — Oh, no ¡Freddie! — Dianna se levanta de su asiento y rápidamente corre hasta donde me encuentro tendida para tomar en brazos a su perro que se dedicaba a olfatearme moviendo sus mofletes en cada respirar. Me provocó risa al sentir su nariz mojada contra mi mano.

— Esta bien. Me gustan los perros.

— Si, pero él luego iba a saltarte encima y no puede. — Miró a su perro que permanecía encima de ella — No puedes cariño. Mamá ha lastimado a esa pobre chica. — hizo una mueca de tristeza y como si el famoso Freddie entendiese miro hacia mi lado torciendo levemente su cabecita.

— Es muy lindo — digo sonriendo tras ver el intento del perro por alejarse de Dianna y venir hasta aquí para seguir inspeccionándome — Me encanta esa raza. — pienso en lo mucho que me encantaría tener un perrito así.

— Son muy cariñosos e inteligentes, pero puedo disfrutarlo poco últimamente y eso comienza a preocuparme.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto y rápidamente me doy cuenta que la confianza en mí misma ha crecido y la curiosidad salió a flote. Ella frunce su ceño pero rápidamente me disculpo provocando su sonrisa. — Lo siento. No tienes porque responderme. Apenas nos conocemos.

— Suelo viajar mucho — dice manteniendo su sonrisa. — ¿En serio no sabes quién soy? — vuelve a preguntarme pero yo niego nuevamente. — Hace unos días he estado en Paris por un desfile de modas. He estado casi todo el mes completo fuera de casa viajando por todos lados y Freddie es quien peor la pasa. — Dice acariciando su cabecita — Lo dejo en una guardería y no es que la pase mal, pero me siento culpable al no poder llevarlo conmigo.

— Bueno, quizá puedes dejarlo con algún familiar o amigos.

— Si. De hecho lo hice en este último viaje y al parecer le ha gustado, ¿cierto? — le habla al animal y el responde lamiendo su rostro. — Si, le gusto. — ríe dirigiéndose a mi nuevamente. — Pero pronto debo viajar a Nueva Orleans y ahí sí que no se salvara de la guardería ya que su niñera tampoco estará disponible. ¿A qué te dedicas tú? — cambia rápidamente de tema y mi mente se queda estancada aun en su próximo viaje.

— Bueno… ahora a nada. — Respondo volviendo a pensar en mi trabajo — Hoy era mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo.

— Oh, no… lo siento mucho. — vuelve a disculparse cubriéndose la boca. Es tan adorable que ni siquiera uno puede enfadarse con ella.

— No lo sientas. Estoy bien después de todo. — Levanto mis hombros — Soy arquitecta pero me he trasladado hace poco a esta ciudad. Cuesta un poco conseguir trabajo mucho mas siendo tan joven y recién graduada pero no pierdo mis esperanzas.

— Es lo último que se pierde — responde dejando por fin liberado a Freddie que solo se acerca lentamente hacia mí. Decido estirar mi brazo hacia abajo para acariciarle la cabeza, invitándolo a que sin problemas se quede a mi lado.

— Dianna yo me iré. Debo atender unos asuntos antes de tomar mi vuelo. — Matthew vuelve aparecer en la sala con su chaqueta de cuero puesta. Sonrío como idiota. El tipo es lindo y apuesto, pero en mi mente aun me sigo preguntando porque él está aquí y pareciera que no es la primera vez por cómo se maneja dentro de la casa.

Dianna se levanta de su asiento y se despide de él con un abrazo — Cuídate y haznos saber si necesitas algo. — le sonríe.

— Claro, no se preocupen por eso. Estaré bien. — Vuelve a dejarle un beso y sacude su mano hacia mí en forma de despedida — Cuídate tú y mantente alejada de las puertas. — Los tres reímos y lo vemos abandonar la casa.

— Entonces… ¿Qué te ha parecido Matt? — la pregunta de Dianna hace que mi cuello gire rápidamente lamentándome en ese mismo instante. Ella se preocupa pero rápidamente le hago señas que estoy bien.

— Es lindo… — sonrío tomándome el cuello — Pero supongo que está tomado. — levanto mi hombro haciéndome la tonta. Claro que esta tomado… por Lea. –inserte aquí cara triste-

— Supones bien — me hace una mueca de pena — Esta tomadísimo. De todas formas, ni tú, ni yo ni miss universo lo harán volver.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Dianna me sonríe y levanta sus cejas. — Oh… — abro mi boca sorprendida tras entender su indirecta — Entonces él… ¡Wow! ¡Que pena! — digo algo triste provocando la risa en ella.

— Están muy enamorados y yo feliz. Conoció al mejor amigo de mi pareja y se llevaron realmente bien el primer tiempo. Luego decidieron dar un paso más, y ahora realmente lo están disfrutando. — El timbre suena en la casa — No sé porque te estoy contando esto, pero… — me sonríe — Ahora regreso.

Lo próximo que escucho es como una puerta se abre y una voz se une a la de Dianna. No demoran mucho en llegar pero para cuando visualizo al médico Dianna ya le comentó mi situación.

— Hola Anastasia. — El doctor de unos 40años me extiende su mano en forma de saludo — Soy Mark.

— Hola — extiendo mi mano y devuelvo su saludo.

— Bueno, déjame revisarte un poco las heridas. Desinfectare algunas si hace falta. — Dice abriendo su maletín — Si puedes quitarte un poco la ropa — hace referencia a mi campera y sweater — Dianna, espero que no te moleste pero sería bueno que nos dejaras a solas.

— Entendido. — Le sonríe al doctor. Cuando él se gira para escribir algunas cosas en su libreta Dianna se dedica hacerme señas sugestivas respecto al médico.

— Dianna, vete ya — murmura él con tono burlón.

— ¿Cómo sabes que sigo aquí? — abrió su boca sorprendida medio jugando.

— Siempre haces lo mismo. Ahora ve…

— De acuerdo, me iré… pero luego no pidas por mi presencia. Estaré muy ofendida para ese entonces.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — responde el médico indicándole el camino a seguir con su mano.

— Esta bien, está bien. Sé dónde queda mi cocina, estamos en mi casa aun y se cuando no quieren de mi dulce presencia en el lugar. — Abandona la sala fingiendo enojo. Yo solo me dedico a sonreír como imbécil por conocerla de esta manera, y no soy la única que lo hace.

Luego de unos extensos diez minutos con él ambos vemos como Freddie, que no se ha despegado del sillón donde estoy tumbada viendo toda la interacción con el médico, sale disparado hacia alguna parte de la casa.

— ¿Dianna eres tú?

La sangre se me heló. No podía ser posible. ¡De ninguna puta manera podía ser posible! Esa voz yo la reconocía a la perfección. Podían vendar mis ojos y ponerla en medio de millones de personas que yo igual la reconocería. ¡Dios mío!

Di un saltito en el sofá tras escuchar los gritos cerca de nosotros. Ella le gritaba a Dianna sorprendida de verla allí, diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado y preguntando cuando se había tomado el vuelo. Todo esto acompañado por supuesto, por los ladridos de Freddie.

— Ella siempre hace estas cosas.

Salgo de mi lapso mental. Él me sonríe — ¿Cómo dice?

— Dianna… — señala con su cabeza mientras limpia la herida en mi rodilla — Ella siempre le da este tipo de sorpresas. No puedes confiar en sus fechas, ella hace y deshace a su antojo.

— Oh… — sonrío aun sin saber que responder. Yo doy por sentado que la persona que se encuentra junto a ella no es más ni menos que Lea Michele, pero tampoco quiero soñar tan alto. De todos modos… Matthew estuvo aquí.

Ambos oímos un par de gritos mas antes de sentir como un par de pasos se encaminan hacia nosotros. No puedo ver quien es porque en todo momento se mantiene detrás de mí pero una vez que el médico se aleja para saludarla no me queda más opción que girar lentamente mi cuello para saciar mi curiosidad.

Y allí la veo. Es ella.

La mismísima Lea Michele.

Creo que me ahogare en baba, y eso es lo que me sucede milésimas de segundos después. Intento respirar y mi saliva vuelve a irse por el lugar equivocado provocando que comience ahogarme con mi tos nuevamente.

— ¡Estoy bien! — Digo una vez que logro respirar — Estoy bien… — repito más calmada dejando de sentir un par de manos en mi espalda.

— Vaya… jamás he visto a alguien más roja en mi vida. — comenta Dianna a mi lado.

— Es lo que suelo provocar en las personas. — bromea Lea frente a mis ojos una vez que logro sentarme erguida. — Soy Lea, pero supongo que ya me conoces.

Abro mis ojos y miro su mano extendida. Ella me levanta su ceja una vez que me ve dudar y no recibe mi saludo, lo cual me apresuro a tomar su mano y la siento completamente diferente a la de Dianna, pequeña y caliente. Pero lo que produce en mi es la misma electricidad y nerviosismo.

— Ella solo bromea… — dice Dianna rápidamente tomando a Lea de sus hombros al ver mi gesto.

— Yo, yo soy Anastasia. — respondo algo nerviosa. — Un gusto conocerte, Lea.

— ¿En serio no nos conoces? — Abro mis ojos mirando a Dianna y luego al médico que solo garabatea cosas en su libreta con una sonrisa.

— Eh… no. Lo siento. — vuelvo a mentir. De ninguna manera confesaría que suelo ver sus videos cuando estaban en el tour agarraditas de la mano, o cuando hacían entrevistas. Los recordados premios Golden Globes y su fiesta en el baño de chicas. No, no, no. Negué mentalmente. No preguntaría por Sheila o le diría a Dianna si quiere ensalada, mucho menos vería hacia sus manos para comprobar si tienen puestos sus anillos y… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué mire? ¡Allí están! ¡Voy a morir, voy a morir! Pero al menos lo hare en la alfombra de Dianna Agron. La fangirl en mi está por salir a la luz pero la voz del doctor logra que cierre mi boca y le preste atención a él alejando mis ojos de los anillos Achele.

— Tienes que comprarte esta medicación e irte hacia un hospital para hacerte unas placas en tu cabeza. Estas bien, pero es para estar seguros ¿de acuerdo? — las tres asentimos y recibo el trozo de papel que me entrega. Dianna es quien se encarga de conducirlo hasta la puerta para despedirse.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio donde soy expuesta a una mirada chocolatosa inspeccionándome como lo hizo Freddie tiempo atrás Lea rompe el silencio — ¿En verdad no sabes quién soy? — vuelve a preguntarme pero es interrumpida por la sonora carcajada de Dianna que ya está de regreso.

— Cariño, deja de atosigarla. No todo el mundo tiene que saber quiénes somos.

— Bueno, es que me resulta un tanto extraño. Apenas debe tener 25 años y supongo que mira televisión.

— No tengo tele. — digo rápidamente.

— Bueno… internet.

— Mi amigo Christian rompió mi laptop y… mi móvil solo sirve para enviar mensajes y hacer llamadas.

— De acuerdo… — Lea frunce su ceño sin creer que una chica de mi edad no tenga acceso a ese tipo de cosas. No mentí en el hecho de no tener tv o laptop.

— ¿Qué tal si almorzamos algo antes de partir? — Propone Dianna — Yo te llevare hasta tu apartamento, no te preocupes por eso.

— Gracias. — sonrío sintiéndome más en confianza con ella. Lea aun logra ponerme nerviosa con su mirada fija en mí. Ella no se traga mis mentiras.

— ¡Bien! — Lea da dos aplausos enérgicos rumbo hacia la cocina. — ¡Almuerzo!

— Ven — Dianna extiende su brazo para ayudarme a levantar — Creo que lo mejor será comer en la cocina. Lea suele ponerse medio histérica cuando con Freddie comemos aquí y dejamos sucio. — me sonríe.

— ¿Ustedes son, son… — trago saliva nerviosa.

— Algo dentro de mí me dice que en verdad nos conoces muy bien pero también me dice que puedo confiar en ti.

— No sé de que hablas.

— Oh, sí que lo sabes — ríe — Estamos bien, pero ninguna de las dos estamos preparadas para hacerlo público.

— Lo entiendo.

— Entonces… ¿estamos a salvo contigo?

— Por supuesto — asiento con mi cabeza bastante nerviosa. No quiero que ella desconfíe de mi — Su secreto esta mas que guardado conmigo, pero deberían saber que detrás de ustedes hay un gran grupo de gente apoyándolas.

— Lo sé — me sonríe sintiendo a Freddie en mis pies. Ambas miramos hacia abajo y reímos por verlo con un pequeño peluche todo maltratado, era uno de esos dinosaurios que vuelan. — No puede jugar ahora mismo contigo, cielo. — Y como si entendiese de que habla, él solo se gira en su lugar y sale corriendo hasta donde esta Lea — Admito que he entrado en fanfiction a leer algunas historias.

— ¿En verdad lo has hecho? — abro mis ojos asombrada.

— Si, ambas lo hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre. A veces Lea me envía algunos links — ríe — Son realmente ingeniosas.

— Oh, sí que lo son.

— Gracias… — susurra segundos antes de entrar en la cocina. Frunzo mi ceño y giro mi rostro hacia ella una vez que logro sentarme en una de las sillas. Su sonrisa tranquila habla por sí sola, comprendiendo que ella solo agradece haber compartido este tiempo juntas, con una completa desconocida y aun así seguir conservando su vida privada. Ella sabe que tras abandonar su casa puedo abrir mi boca y contar todo lo que he vivido aquí, pero también sabe que sus seguidores somos fieles a ellas.

— Dianna… — habla Lea dándonos la espalda interrumpiendo el momentáneo silencio — ¿Quieres ensalada?

La carcajada que ambas soltamos llama la atención de Lea que curiosa, gira en su lugar para vernos. Dianna deja a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se encamina hacia ella.

— Oh, cariño… imagínate si alguien te escuchase decir eso. — sonríe arropándola entre sus brazos luego de dejarle un beso en sus labios, tomando a Lea y a mí por sorpresa. — Pensaran que solo me tienes a pura ensalada.


End file.
